


Киты

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: не выбрасываются на берег.





	

Земфира бредет по пустынному пляжу.

Она не знает, что это за место. Она не помнит, как оказалась здесь. Хорошо еще, что саму себя не забыла, а то было бы совсем худо. От всего мира остались лишь ослепительно голубое небо, шуршащий под ногами песок и шелест волн, накатывающихся на берег.

Земфира бредет по пустынному пляжу, а над головой у нее отчаянно кричит одинокая чайка. В любой другой ситуации женщина наверняка испугалась бы, но сейчас никакого страха нет. Нет вообще никаких эмоций, точно где-то сгорел механизм, отвечающий за них.

Земфира не смотрит по сторонам, только вперед, туда, где далеко-далеко лежит огромная черная глыба.

Стоит подойти поближе, как выясняется, что это вовсе не глыба. На берегу, омываемый волнами, лежит мертвый кит, и его подернувшийся дымкой глаз смотрит прямо на Земфиру, уже подошедшую почти вплотную.

Женщине не страшно, несмотря даже на то, что она никогда в жизни не подходила к киту, пусть и мертвому, так близко. Только странно осознавать, насколько животное на самом деле гигантское, точно гора.

А еще Земфира была уверена, что киты не выбрасываются на берег. Да, она слышала о так называемых «массовых самоубийствах» китов, но считала это преувеличением и сказками журналистов, созданными исключительно ради сенсации. Похоже, она ошибалась.

Руки скользят по шероховатой сухой шкуре кита, женщина прижимается щекой к холодному боку и жмурится от яркого света, бьющего прямо в глаза. Она чувствует странное единение с этим мертвым китом, точно он единственный, кто может понять женщину.

Одиночество гиганта.

Да, наверное, именно так Земфира и назвала бы это чувство. Трудно быть с кем-то на равных, когда ты настолько огромен, и неважно, в каком смысле. Это одиночество Земфира чувствовала, наверное, с того самого момента, когда добилась популярности и признания. Одиночество человека, любимого столь многими.

Наверное, ей нужно было пройти этот путь, чтобы осознать наконец-то, что шоу-бизнес – не нечто прекрасное, это не мир, в котором она вольна делать все, что захочет. Слава накладывает слишком много обязательств.

Наверное, на самом деле не было никого рядом с Земфирой, кто на самом деле понимал ее чувства. Никого, кроме мертвого кита.

Чьи-то руки невесомо ложатся на узкие плечи, но женщина даже не вздрагивает. Ее совершенно не волнует, кто стоит рядом с ней, что происходит вокруг, за стеной плотно закрытых век.

\- Земфира, - шепчет знакомый голос. – Земфира, идем. Скорее.

Земфира открывает глаза.

Да, этот приятный тембр не спутать ни с чем. Рената держит ее за плечи, испуганно смотрит куда-то вдаль, в сторону моря.

\- Что случилось? – шепчет Земфира, оглядываясь, и в следующий миг слова становятся совершенно не нужны.

Перед ней – волнующееся море. Небо затянуто мрачными лилово-черными тучами, а вдалеке виднеется неуклонно надвигающийся на берег вихрь, быстро скользящий в сторону женщин.

\- Идем скорее, - Рената говорит негромко, но голос ее все равно перекрывает свист ветра. – Нас сейчас накроет.

\- Я не понимаю, откуда, - бормочет Земфира, но договорить не успевает.

Рената хватает ее за руку, увлекает за собой. Они бегут прочь, стараясь успеть спастись прежде, чем торнадо доберется до берега и уничтожит их. Ноги вязнут в песке, они не отпускают руки друг друга, точно знают: нельзя отпускать. Как только пальцы разожмутся, они погибнут.

Каким-то чудом они взбираются по тропинке на холм, где Рената останавливается, тяжело дыша. Земфира оглядывается на бушующее море, отпуская руку Литвиновой.

\- Нас достанет отсюда, - говорит она.

\- Нет, - отвечает Рената. – Возьми меня за руку.

И Земфира подчиняется.

Они смотрят, как торнадо надвигается на берег, крепко держа друг друга за руки, и Земфира думает, что, наверное, сейчас они похожи на героев «Бойцовского клуба», наблюдающих за тем, как в замедленной съемке взрывы уничтожают башни-близнецы, и что сейчас не хватает только той самой песни от The Pixies. Это должно быть даже забавным.

Земфира улыбается про себя. Сейчас ей не страшно, даже несмотря на то, что сильный ветер бьет в лицо, треплет одежду, точно намереваясь сорвать ее, а торнадо надвигается огромной волной. В этом нет совершенно ничего страшного.

Земфира крепче сжимает пальцы и закрывает глаза. Ей хорошо. Теперь – точно хорошо.

***

\- Земфира, просыпайся.

Знакомые руки ласково тормошат ее за плечо. Земфира сонно хлопает глазами, с трудом фокусируется на склонившейся над ней Ренате и слабо улыбается.

\- Соня ты моя, - ласково шепчет Литвинова. – Я принесла тебе кофе.

\- Спасибо.

Земфира садится, потирая глаза, и Рената садится рядом, ласково обняв женщину со спины.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет она. – Ты замечательная.

Земфира чуть щурится с легким недоверием.

\- Не шутишь?

\- Нет, - серьезно отвечает Литвинова. – Ради тебя я готова уничтожить мир.

Земфира смеется, думая, что Рената так шутит. В конце концов, вряд ли одному человеку под силу на самом деле уничтожить мир из-за любимой.

«Ради любимой», - поправляет себя женщина.

Она не знает, что ночами Рената не спит, слушая, как она плачет во сне и кричит о чем-то своем, слабо представляя, когда же боль очередной потери утихнет. Земфира, переломанная на части, часть ее собственной истории.

\- Надеюсь, сегодня ты проведешь этот день со мной? – улыбается Рената.

Земфира в ответ только бормочет что-то нечленораздельное и жадно глотает горячий кофе.

_Киты не выбрасываются на берег._

_Здесь и берега нет._


End file.
